


The Lovers of Highgarden

by brienneoftarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brienneoftarth/pseuds/brienneoftarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Renly never died and married Margaery, and Sansa escaped the Red Keep to marry Loras.</p><p>With each of the lovers married to the wrong person in hopes of keeping up appearances, at night they split from their spouse to be with who they truly love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovers of Highgarden

 

 

**Loras**

Loras lay in bed with only one thought in mind. _Renly_. _Renly Baratheon_. It had been his idea for this arrangement. Loras to marry Sansa and Renly to marry his sister. "Tyrells, Baratheons, and Starks are some of the most honorable houses within the Seven Kingdoms," he had told Loras, "Do you really think we could marry?" Loras remembered bitterly.

Loras didn't like the prospect of lying in bed every night with a woman, although very beautiful, foreign to his own preferences. "No one could deny her beauty," Renly told him, "And we can put these rumors of the youngest Tyrell preferring men to rest." _That would be nice_. To not hear the murmurs and sniggers that followed him wherever he went. _That would be very nice_.

Loras knew his fair maiden was not truly a maiden. Margaery had told him of the happenings within King's Landing and the horrors this girl had to suffer through. It was no wonder the eldest Stark girl had fallen in love with Margaery. No one had ever went out of their way to cause her any joy, only pain and suffering. She was in desperate need of affection, and Margaery was ever happy to oblige.

He looked to her. She lay in a silken robe that matched the colors of her house and the magnificence of her beauty. Not even Loras could deny she was beautiful. Long auburn hair fell onto the garnish golden and green sheets that corresponded with his own house. She stared at the ceiling as she did every night until the bells rang and they were off to their own devices.

Loras did not enjoy the silence that was constant between them. But he would never know what to say to the Stark girl.

He stood and marched to the balcony adjoining their room. The sky was exceptionally clear, give a cluster of clouds the splattered the sky to the east.

He recognized a few of the constellations in the midnight sky. He was not the astronomer his brother Willas was, but Willas had taken the time to show him a few constellations when he was young.

Sansa grabbed the railing to his right. That startled Loras. She moved so silently you would have never known she had moved at all. The girl walks on eggshells, although I suppose she must. _She had been a prisoner of the Red Keep for almost a year_. _She has learned to walk on eggshells_.

"It's a beautiful night," Sansa started, "Margaery did not lie. It is very beautiful here."

He breathed in the crisp, cool gusts that frequented Highgarden. The orchards stood close to them, no more than two hundred feet away. They were only now blossoming. That was good, autumn is upon us, and only the Gods knew when winter would hit.

"Aye, my lady, have you visited the orchards yet? If not you must remind me to take you sometime. They are absolutely stunning in the spring, but not half as much as you."

"You are too kind, my lord." She smiled with her mouth but not with her eyes. _Her eyes are cold_.

These false courtesies were all they had. That and silence. Loras felt an emptiness when he was with Sansa. She was cold and silent. There was no warmth in her voice when she spoke to him. _She is still afraid_. He did not blame her. Only time would heal her wounds, and maybe one day she would smile a smile filled with warmth. He took solace in that.

Sansa grew warm as the Sun itself with Margaery around. _She loves Margaery_. _She is truly happy with her_. He felt sympathetic for the girl. Although he didn't love her, nor her him, it made him happy to know that she would no longer have to endure the horrors of that boy king and the bitch queen. No doubt Cersei was imagining a million different ways to kill Sansa, perhaps even while they stood at this balcony.

He pointed to the sky as he spoke, "There is Ice Dragon, my lady, it's tail points South and it's eye points North. It's blue eye guides a great many through the night. They say it can be seen throughout Westeros."

"And what a lovely star it is, my lord." She smiled a practiced smile.

He watched as the eye of the Ice Dragon beamed it's pale blue light upon all of Westeros. He thought about about how many men were staring at the same star as he was this very moment. He could not say why, but he smiled.

He could not say how long he and Sansa had stood out on the balcony, over looking the orchards and the beauty of Highgarden.

His mind floated back to his king. _Renly_. _Renly Baratheon_. _The one true king_. _The best of them_.

He only returned to the present when the bells began to ring, alerting him to the hour. He looked to Sansa and smiled. She smiled back a smiled back with true excitement on her face.

He knew she would be happy here. He could see it in her eyes.


End file.
